


How to Relieve Tension (In the Worst Ways)

by Nopride4531



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Adult Maxson, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hate Sex, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Regret, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopride4531/pseuds/Nopride4531
Summary: Set in Fallout 4. Evelyn Bishop, the Lone Wanderer of Capital Wasteland, hates Arthur Maxson with everything she has. He represents everything wrong with the Brotherhood, and then some. But God, does she want him.AKA: shameless smut between two characters with extreme chemistry.





	How to Relieve Tension (In the Worst Ways)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookiesAreSoHot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesAreSoHot/gifts).



> This is for @CookiesAreSoHot, who commissioned me on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I do not own her Female Lone Wanderer, Evelyn Bishop, nor her Sole Survivor, Diana.

The lounge on the Prydwen was one of the few places Evelyn could go to be alone. Most members of the Brotherhood were too busy to relax in any way, and if on the off-chance they weren’t, they still avoided the lounge. A large portion didn’t want to make Maxson angry. Evelyn knew that the Elder, stick up his ass and all, wouldn’t care much either way, but she couldn’t blame everyone—especially the initiates—for being cautious. They were afraid of Maxson. In their cases, however, fear did not bring about hate. Instead, it brought a type of respect seldom seen in the Commonwealth, or even in Capital Wasteland.

A cigarette dangled loosely between Evelyn’s fingers, and she slowly brought it to her lips. Tilting her head back, she inhaled deeply, the sweet kiss of nicotine gradually relieving some of the tension in her shoulders. She exhaled smoke through her nose. Respect… yeah. Maxson could take his “hard-earned” respect and shove it. Sure, he was the youngest Elder in the history of the Brotherhood and had certainly proved combat prowess, but he’d clawed his way to the top using every scapegoat he could find. Ghouls and synths had it the worst. Maxson had made it clear that they—and those dedicated to protecting them—were not only beneath the Brotherhood, but also enemies. Nothing could change his mind about that—not even Danse.

Sighing, Evelyn shut her eyes. She tried not to think about Danse these days. Danse represented everything the Brotherhood could have been… and everything they’d lost with their anti-ghoul and anti-synth rhetoric. They’d even lost one of their best Knights, Diana Kim-Ly Beckett, who had abandoned—

_(no, not abandoned; that wasn’t the right word; she’d had every right to leave)_

—the Brotherhood after the whole business concerning Danse’s true identity. The sole survivor of Vault 111… and they’d lost her, all because Maxson couldn’t find it in himself to accept a synth into the fold. And for that, Evelyn would never forgive him. Danse had been one of her brothers, and a damn good soldier. And as for Diana? Nobody knew where she was at the moment, not even Maxson himself. Evelyn could only hope that he wouldn’t be foolish enough to try to track her down.

“Can I join you, Knight?”

At the sound of the Elder’s voice, Evelyn’s eyes snapped open. He stood in front of her, one tanned, calloused hand resting on his hip, the other holding a pack of cigarettes. Not just any cigarettes, either: old-school, pre-war, perfectly preserved ones at that. She eyed them, then glanced at Maxson’s face. It didn’t take her long to figure out that the cigarettes were acting as a peace-offering. It was no secret that the bad-blood between them had grown steadily worse after Danse’s exile and Diana’s subsequent disappearance. Maxson knew this as well as anybody. But as much as Evelyn wanted to tell him to leave, to fuck off to someplace where she’d never have to see him again, she couldn’t.

She wanted those cigarettes—no matter who held them.

“Whatever,” she muttered, gesturing for him to sit on the sofa opposite her. “’S long as I get one of those,” she pointed at the cigarette pack, “you can do whatever you damn well please.”

If Maxson was irritated by her attitude, he didn’t show it. Instead, he shook a cigarette out of its packaging and tossed it haphazardly at her. Evelyn caught it with ease. Extinguishing her other smoke, she reached into her pocket for a match and— _damn it._ She’d used her last one. _Fucking knew I shouldn’t have given those others to Scribe Haylen._

Evelyn looked at Maxson. “Ya got a light?”

The Elder rolled his shoulders back as he sat down across from her. Motioning for her to lean forward, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a book of matches. Evelyn put the cigarette between her lips and waited. As Maxson lit it up, she leaned back and inhaled as much smoke as she could take, feeling her lungs expand with a pleasant, soft burn. Maxson struck a match for himself, and relaxed against the sofa.

Silence radiated from the two of them for a while. To Evelyn, it felt tense, like someone had tied them to a length of rope and pulled it taut. Judging by Maxson’s carefully guarded expression, he was experiencing the same thing. She narrowed her eyes at him. It wasn’t in his agenda to take breaks in the middle of the day, let alone with her, someone who was so vocal against the Brotherhood’s current ideals. No. No, he wanted something, and she’d be damned if she didn’t figure out what.

“Cigarettes can’t buy me, y’know,” Evelyn eventually said, propping her elbow against the arm of the sofa. “So if _that_ was your plan, you might as well shut it down.”

Maxson exhaled smoke through his nose. “Buying your loyalty is the least of my concerns,” he returned, meeting her glare with one of his own. “I already know where it lies.”

Evelyn leaned forward. “You don’t know jack shit.” She tapped ashes into an ashtray. “And you never will.”

She had the brief satisfaction of watching his brow furrow before his expression turned neutral once more. He eyed her carefully, calculatingly, and eventually mimicked her actions and leaned forward as well. Their faces were still a good foot and a half apart. To Evelyn, they seemed closer. This close, she could see every detail, every centimeter, of Maxson’s scar. She had the briefest image of reaching out and tracing it with her fingertips, but immediately pushed the thought away. Another drag. She needed another drag.

“You think you know me,” Maxson said, phrasing it as a statement rather than a question. “But you’re too caught up in yourself to see anything else other than what _you_ believe.”

Evelyn snuffed out her cigarette and flicked it away. “Funny.” She moved forward until their faces were even closer. “I could say the same thing about you.”

Both of them paused. Evelyn found her eyes wandering back to his scar again. This time, she did reach out before she even knew what she was doing. Her touch was surprisingly delicate—definitely not what she’d intended, and Maxson reacted almost immediately. He grabbed her wrist, tight enough that it brushed the edges of painful, and pulled her toward him with a quick tug. Evelyn wasted no time in smashing her lips against his, kissing him with as much force as she could muster. Her body slid effortlessly into his lap, and Maxson’s arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer.

“You’re breaking protocol, Knight,” he murmured when he finally pulled away. Brushing her face with his lips, he angled his head up and nipped at her ear.

Evelyn smirked and shifted until she was flush against him. “To hell with protocol,” she hissed and pressed her lips to his again.

Maxson’s hands roamed over her body, pausing briefly to squeeze her breasts through the leather of her armor. A heavy moan escaped her, but it was stifled by him. She tugged at the edges of his coat, pushing it off his shoulders and onto the couch with ease. Her armor didn’t come off so easily, but Maxson didn’t seem to mind, taking his sweet time unbuckling every strap. Left in just her thin Brotherhood jumpsuit, Evelyn pulled at his shirt.

By the time it was off, Maxson apparently decided they were moving too slow. Moving so fast that Evelyn barely saw it, he unzipped her jumpsuit in one swift motion, leaving her in her bra and panties. He made quick work of those, too, unclasping her bra and tossing it carelessly aside. Shifting them both until Evelyn was on her back, Maxson moved a little slower with her underwear, tugging them down her legs and peppering kisses along her body as he went.

Evelyn shivered, both from the cool air of the Prydwen hitting her soaked lips, and from anticipation. It was Maxson’s turn to smirk as he kissed her hipbones, then made his way lower, the feeling of his beard scraping against her sensitive skin sending electricity through her. She spread her legs for him. Wasting no time, he parted her lips with his tongue and delved deep inside her. Evelyn’s head tilted back on its own. She felt a moan threaten to escape, and she barely managed to keep it in. She wouldn’t give Maxson the satisfaction. Not yet, anyway.

That logic went out the window when he found her clit. As he sucked roughly at it, Evelyn made a strangled sort of sound, a cross between a moan and maybe a few curses. She wasn’t really paying attention. Maxson swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud, and she felt something rising in her core. It was like a fire, building, building, building until it spread throughout her entire body. The rough edge to the Elder’s actions only made it that much better, and she came with a sudden shout, burying her face into the side of the sofa to muffle it at the last second.

As she rode out the waves of her climax, Evelyn felt Maxson chuckle against her. By the time she looked down, he’d pulled away and was undoing the button to his trousers. She had half a mind to reach out and help him, but there was something about watching him struggle that filled her with satisfaction. Eventually, he freed himself, and she found herself swallowing slightly. Maxson was a big guy.

He moved closer to her, and rubbed his cock against her folds, coating it in her juices. She watched as he glanced at her, a brief question of consent, and when Evelyn nodded, he slid inside.

Maxson wasn’t gentle, not by any means. The moment he’d filled her to the hilt, he withdrew and slammed back in. It was almost forceful enough to hurt, but Evelyn found that she liked the roughness of it. She’d been treated like a doll by so many others; it was refreshing to experience something else for a change. But she wouldn’t think about the others right now. Right now, with the feeling of Maxson’s cock inside her, reaching places she didn’t even know existed, she didn’t want to.

She spread her legs further to give him a better angle. Maxson’s powerful hips bucked into her, and she felt her second climax building. Gritting her teeth against it, she took each thrust, determined to outlast him. But he sensed what she was doing, and reached two fingers down to massage her clit. Still, Evelyn held on, though the building pressure in her core threatened to overwhelm her. If she could just wait it out, then she could at least have _something_ against him.

But luck, it would seem, was not on her side. Just when she thought she was going to make it, Maxson hit a sweet spot inside of her. Evelyn saw stars and came forcefully, her inner walls clenching around his cock. With a guttural shout, Maxson followed, spilling into her and burying his face in her shoulder. His hips continued to thrust for a few seconds afterward, almost on their own accord, until he gained control of himself and pulled out.

Breathing heavily, he lay on top of her for a moment. Evelyn, legs feeling significantly weak, slowly untangled herself. She all but shoved him off and tried to swing herself off the couch, but nearly crashed to the floor, still momentarily exhausted. When she finally found her strength again, she went about gathering her clothes.

“That was a one time thing,” she said as she slipped into her jumpsuit. “Tell anyone about it, and it’ll be the last thing you do.” She rolled her shoulders back and picked her armor up off the floor. “We clear?”

Maxson was just as urgent about getting dressed as she was. By the time they had their clothes on, it was almost as if nothing had happened.

“We’re clear,” he breathed, still slightly winded. “And the same goes for you, Knight.”

Nodding, Evelyn shouldered past him and made her way out of the lounge. As she walked through the Prydwen, she hoped Maxson would have enough sense to wait a few minutes before following her out. She didn’t want any Brotherhood members catching wind of their… exploits. Especially the initiates. She had a reputation to keep, and if word got out that she’d fucked the Elder? It would be the end of her days in the Brotherhood.

Back in her quarters, Evelyn collapsed on to her bed. Rolling over until she was lying on her back, she stared up at the ceiling. She didn’t exactly have any regrets about what she’d done, but she wasn’t exactly proud of it either. Goddammit, she was supposed to _stick to her ideals,_ not have sex with the man who destroyed every single one of them. Maxson represented everything she hated about the Brotherhood, everything she wished she could change. Logically, she knew she wasn’t betraying anybody, save for maybe herself, but that didn’t stop the feelings of guilt.

And yet she couldn’t deny the practically palpable tension between her and the Elder. It wasn’t quite full-blown sexual tension, but it was pretty damn close. And she hated it. The worst part was, she knew it wouldn’t go away now that they’d finally acted on it. If anything, it would only get worse.

Heaving a sigh, Evelyn shut her eyes and rolled over on to her side. Everything felt wrong. As if that wasn’t enough, she didn’t know where to go from here. The Brotherhood was the only home she’d ever known, and now that it had changed so much… she didn’t know if she could take it. But if she left, if she abandoned her brothers and sisters in arms, what then? Would she seek out Diana and Paladin Danse, join their merry little band of Brotherhood outcasts? Tempting as that sounded, Evelyn knew it wasn’t right. Diana and Danse deserved some time to themselves, time to heal the wounds that had been so wrongly inflicted on them. Evelyn wouldn’t deny them that. She couldn’t.

Staying in the Brotherhood, then, seemed like her best course of action—even if that meant dealing with Maxson. Opening her eyes, Evelyn stared at the metal wall. How could something that only lasted a few minutes leave such drastic consequences? Everything was different now. She couldn’t pretend that nothing ever happened, couldn’t run from her actions. Only the thought that Maxson was likely just as torn up as she was gave her any sort of relief. His ideals had been broken as well. Evelyn wasn’t that blind as to think that it would have any effect in the long run, but maybe—just maybe—he would change for the time being.

_That won’t happen,_ she thought bitterly as she rolled on to her back. _Not now. Not ever._

* * *

 

She didn't sleep much that night. There wasn't anything she could do about it, either. It wasn't like she could just go to Maxson, clear the air, and be done with it. Hell, if she tried to do that, they might kill each other. Or worse yet: have sex again. Evelyn couldn't bear the thought of repeating that. Not that Maxson wasn't good at what he did. But maybe that made it all the more gut-wrenching and wrong. She never would've guessed that someone whose entire life bled Brotherhood could know what to do in bed. Then again, he'd probably had many a woman in his lifetime.

Right about then, Evelyn decided that her thoughts were running away from her. And so she immediately pushed them out of her mind. She didn't want to think about Maxson at the moment, nor her exploits with him. All she really wanted to do was sleep, but that seemed further off than she could even imagine. She tossed and turned for the remaining three hours of night, right up until her alarm went off at five. When it blared, she blindly turned it off, then pulled her pillow over her head. 

No one would expect her in the mess hall that morning. She rarely ate breakfast. Sleeping in, however, would seem pretty unusual for her. Sighing, Evelyn chucked the pillow across the room, then sat up in bed and worked out the kinks in her neck. She stood and dressed quickly, sporting wastelander clothes instead of Brotherhood apparel for the day. Maybe going into the Commonwealth later on would help her clear her head. Certainly, it would give her something to do instead of think about everything that had happened. 

Rolling her shoulders back, Evelyn walked out into the hall of the Prydwen. No one gave her any odd glances, borderline didn't even look her way, and she immediately determined word hadn't gotten out about her and Maxson. Yet. She hurried to the mess hall. Coffee sounded nice--necessary for her to function, actually. After pouring herself a cup, she sat down and tried not to look guilty. Thankfully, she'd long since mastered the art of a blank face. 

The rest of her brothers and sisters filed into the Mess Hall not too much later. One of them sat across the table from her. Judging by the expression on his face, the way his eyes shifted nervously and avoided meeting anyone else's, he was a new recruit. Evelyn decided, after a brief moment of scrutiny, that she liked him. He hadn't been corrupted by Maxson's ideals yet. Maybe he never would. Maybe he would continue to have a mind of his own.

Then again, maybe not.

"H-have you seen Elder Maxson?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the table. "I'm supposed to report to him."

Evelyn brought her coffee to her lips and took a long sip. "Nope," she said, smirking into her cup. "Don't think I will for a while, either." 


End file.
